


PAW Patrol: Undercover

by Ecofinisher



Category: Cats & Dogs (Movies), PAW Patrol
Genre: AU, Agent AU, Crossover, F/M, spy AU, x-over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecofinisher/pseuds/Ecofinisher
Summary: Several puppies got kidnapped in San Fransicso and it's up to the D.O.G and their two new recruits Chase and Skye to help them find them all.(Originally published at the end of 2016.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My second or actually third X-over of two fandoms. This Chapter here was inspired by the Cats and Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore intro. I actually even find it cool to imagine this chapter with that introduction OST.

 

 

 

**Chapter 1**

 

In the grand city of San Francisco was nighttime, several cars were still driving on the streets on their way home or even to work. Other were going out to have some fun, other for many other reasons.

 

Near a store of toys r us a gray cat was running on the ground followed by a barking German shepherd and a Russian Blue Cat.  

 

“Give up cat!” Exclaimed the dog coming nearer to the cat. The cat kept running and moved his head back staring at the big dog. He breathed exhausted but kept moving.

 

“Diggs” Called the blue cat and the German dog looked back. “Try to jump” Suggested the female and the dog named Diggs looked at the villain cat again and growled. The cat looked at a few trashcans standing next to a wall and ran to them, then jumped on them, but the dog bit the cat’s tail and it cried.

 

“Meow!” Exclaimed the cat and hit the shepherd with his claws and the dog felt down.

 

“Ouff!” Exclaimed the dog and felt down. The bad cat stared at the dog, then looked around and found a rain pipe and jumped on it and climbed it up. The feminine cat followed the other cat the pipe up, but as the cat arrived a window, there was a pot with a primrose in it. The cat looked down, used his paw and moved the pot, making it fall down.

 

The female cat jumped away and fell on the bottom with her four paws.

 

“Puh” Replied the blue cat and looked at Diggs trying to stand up. She noted the pot falling and warned him.

 

“Diggs, watch out!” Exclaimed the cat, but the pot landed on Diggs front paw.

 

“Ouch” Exclaimed Diggs. Catherine ran to Diggs to check his paw.

 

“It hurts” Complained the German shepherd. “Catherine, go follow that cat” Demanded Diggs.

 

“No Diggs, it’s late anyway. We have to call the headquarter and tell, that you’re injured” Explained Catherine and turned Diggs collar on to call the quarter.

 

In the headquarter of the D.O.G...

 

“Butch, I think I found our man to help us in this case,” Said a beagle dog, wearing glasses and a blue tie.

 

“What have you got, Lou?” Asked the white Anatolian.

 

“He” Showed the beagle and turned the computer screen to Butch and showed a bit of a younger German shepherd in action.

 

“Hmm he’s great”

 

“Now the only thing I gotta do is inform Laika, that she or you gotta bring the kid here.” Said Lou and left his bureau.

 

Butch looked at the screen and there was a biography of the young Shepherd and smirked.

“Interesting...”

 

_The bio on the screen showed a picture of the pup standing looking in front and holding it’s right paw in the air. It had a few information about him. **  
** _

_Name: Chase_

_Gender: Male_

_Species: Canis Lupus_

_Breed: German Shepherd_

_Fears: Unknown_

 

“Switch” Replied the shepherd switching to the next picture of the tritagonist.

 

_Name: Skye_

_Gender: Female_

_Species: Canis Lupus_

_Breed: Cockapoo_

_Fears: Eagles_

 

Butch Switched again to see a familiar German shepherd, he knows.

 

_Name: Diggs_

_Gender: Male_

_Species: Canis Lupus_

_Breed: German Shepherd_

_Fears: Unknown_

 

The Anatolian shepherd chuckled and switched to the next screen.

 

_Name: Catherine_

_Gender: Female_

_Species: Felis_

_Breed: Russian Blue Cat_

_Fears: Water_

  
“ Typical” Replied Butch and left the computer back, then in a while the screen turned black and showed the words _**Paw Patrol: Undercover** _ on the screen as a screensaver.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Chapter 2**

 

In an isle near Vancouver there was a park, which people go take a walk, go there with their children or their pets to play, walk and much more.  

 

On the park, there were two dogs holding a rope with their mouth and pulling it to their sides to see, who’s the strongest. A dark brown dog with light brown belly and a white dog with black spots, growled while trying to get the rope.

 

“This time I will win” Mumbled the dalmatian.

 

“Come on Marshall, prove it” Mumbled the German shepherd. Both kept pulling on the rope, then Marshall couldn’t hold it and left the rope and made his friend fall down on his back.

 

“You won again Chase” Admitted Marshall. Chase stood up and walked to his friend.

 

“Next time you will win” Encouraged Chase and smiled to Marshall.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Sure buddy,” Said Chase “And Marshall, you’re getting better in this, did you see how long we were doing this?” Asked Chase.

 

“No, but it took really long.”

 

“See, I bet the next time you will beat me”

 

“Yeah” replied Marshall excited.

 

Chase raised his one ear to listen to music, that was coming from the park.

 

“Hey, where’s this sound coming from?” Asked Chase. Marshall also left one of his ears in the air to listen to the song.

 

“I think it comes from a radio here somewhere” Responded Marshall. Both then heard female voices giggling.

 

“Seems like fun” Said Marshall and Chase followed the voices, then to see the Cockapoo Skye and the Siberian Husky Everest both dancing in front of the radio.

 

 

Chase observed the golden-brown Cockapoo dancing and giggling to the song. Marshall noted his friend and smirked.

 

“Chase, you got a crush on her since she joined the team and you still have never told her that” Said Marshall and Chase didn’t pay attention. “Chase?” Called Marshall looking at his face.

 

“Uh...what did you say?” Shook Chase his head and looked at the Dalmatian.

 

“You’re in love with her since the first day you met her and you still haven’t told her that”

 

“Yes, I know”

 

“Then, when will you tell her that?” Questioned Marshall.

 

“Someday” Answered Chase unsurely.

 

“And when is, that someday?” Asked Marshall. “When it is too late?”

 

“What do you mean by it?” Questioned Chase tilting his head a bit.

 

“Like, for example, next week, when we all leave the Paw Patrol and we all go move on with our lives, or someone else asks her to be her mate or even worse...”

 

“Maybe you’re right,” Said Chase. “I’ve been keeping this secret too long in me, now it’s time to tell her, how I really feel about her” Said Chase standing like a proud and brave dog.

 

“Well, I help you, I go and take Everest away from here,” Said Marshall and ran to the girls.

 

“Wait, wait!” Called Chase and ran his buddy behind.

 

Down the girls were standing in front of a font talking.

 

“You’re really great Skye,” Said the husky.

 

“Thank you, Everest, you were great too” Complimented Skye back. Marshall ran against Everest and crashed with her against the wall of the fountain.

 

“Ouch” Replied Everest.

 

“I’m sorry” Replied Marshall

 

“Marshall?” Asked Skye.

 

“I’m fine” He replied and stood up. Chase arrived at the font.

 

“Uh hi,” Replied Chase.

 

“Hey” Greeted Everest.

 

“Hey Chase” Greeted Skye with a smile, then Chase smiled too.

 

“Hey uh Zuma called you Everest, he needs to talk with you” Invented Marshall.

 

“Oh about what?” Asked Everest curious.

 

“I don’t know exactly. He just asked me to call you”

 

“Alright, where is he?” Asked Everest.

 

“Follow me,” Said Marshall and blinked an eye to the shepherd and ran away along with Everest. Chase sat down and scratched his ear with his back leg and Skye looked at him.

 

“Can you believe that next week we won’t be members of the team anymore?” Said Skye.

 

“Yeah, it’s sad, right?” Asked Chase a bit nervous. He just thought about it, if he would tell her that, what if she would reject him, what if she doesn’t love him or if she actually was in love, but not with him, but with one of the other members.

 

“Yeah, what are we all going to do after that?” Questioned Skye Chase.

 

“Uh well, one thing is, I wouldn’t like it to be left alone”

 

“Oh no, that would be so horrible!” Responded Skye shocked imagining, how it would be if she had to live alone. Chase looked at her and thought on saying it right now.

 

“Skye...” Said Chase and she looked at him. “I don’t want to end up alone, you know”

 

“Me neither” Added Skye. Chase looked down and took a deep breath.

 

“Skye, there’s something, I wanted to tell you a long time ago,” Said Chase and Skye smiled.

 

“What is it Chase?” Asked Skye. Skye also is in love with Chase and she does also know about his feelings to her, but she has always wished, that he would tell her that.

 

“This has been stuck in my heart for months, but I really never found the courage or the right moment to tell you that”

 

“Yeah,” Said Skye showing much excitement on her face. Then finally her crush would tell her about his feelings and both would get together.

 

“I.....I.....” Stuttered Chase and behind Skye appeared a large black and white Bernese mountain dog looking at Chase. Chase noted it and stared at it.

 

“Wow” Replied Chase surprised at its size. Skye lifts her head up and noted the dog too.

 

“Uh hi” Greeted Skye.

 

“You must be Chase,” Said the female mountain dog to Chase.

 

“Yeah, that’s my name,” Said Chase and Skye turned around and stand next to Chase.

 

“Great, my name is Agent Laika and I’m from a secret organization called D.O.G and our head of the quarter decided to choose you to get recruited as a new agent.”

 

“What, really?” Asked Chase surprised, but he then thought on something. “Wait, how am I sure, that you’re not lying?” Asked Chase.

 

“Can a regular dog collar do this?” Asked Laika and activated it, then it threw a net on Chase.

 

“Hey!” Exclaimed Chase.

 

“I think, she said the truth,” Said Skye. Chase tried to take the net off him and Laika bit on the net and took it away from him.

 

“So then you’re a real agent?” Asked Skye.

 

“Uh yes” Answered Laika looking at her.

 

“Oh sorry for questioning”

 

“No worries, Chase when you want to go, you just need to say _yes_ ”

 

“Uh....” Replied Chase and looked at Skye.

 

“That’s your chance to start a new life,” Told Skye. Laika looked at her, then back to Chase.

 

“If you want, she can come with us to the headquarter”

 

“Really?” Asked Skye.

 

“Yes, maybe you might have also some potential and then we might recruit you too”

 

“Cool,” Replied Chase and Skye walked to him.

  

“This means, we will be partners!” Exclaimed Skye.

  
“Yeah” Replied Chase. The black dog turned around and called the pups to come. They walked to the other side of the font and stopped.

 

“Watch out, it’s going down” Warned Laika and the other two looked at each other questioningly and suddenly a square opened under them, making the three fall down and land in a modern small rocket.

 

“Wow!” Said Chase along with Skye astonished about the vehicle. Chase and Skye landed on the same seat and the seat belt automatically closed both in the seat.

 

“Hey, it came by itself,” Told Skye, while Laika, already got hold with the seat belt. Laika placed her paw on the lever of the gearbox and pushed it to the fastest velocity the rocket has got, K-9. Behind of the rocket the turbines turned on and shouted the rocket through the tunnel. All were pressed against their seats due to the high speed the vehicle was going.

 

“Woohoo!” Exclaimed Skye as the vehicle gave out all his power to travel through the tunnel system.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 

After a quarter of an hour, the canines arrived at the D.O.G headquarter and parked the rocket in his place.  

 

“I hope you enjoyed your ride” Said Laika and looked at the two cubs.

 

“It was awesome!” Exclaimed Skye and Chase was dizzy from the ride and shook his head. Laika giggled.

 

“The most newbies get sick after their first ride in it, you don’t have to be worried” Recounted Laika and walked to a great, round metal door with a black display similar to an Ipad standing next to it. Laika stood in front of it and listened to the instructions.

 

“Get ready to see something, that not many canines get the chance to see in their lives.” Said Laika and looked at the display.

 

“Greetings Agent Laika, activate paw scan now,” Told a white, female bulldog on the display and under the dog there was the logo of the HQ. Laika placed her paw on the symbol and the paw got scanned. The display showed, that the paw corresponded, then the door got opened and the kids opened their mouths by seeing the quarter.

 

“Wow” They replied by the sight of it. They saw a hall with rooms at the side with windows and several bureau dogs working in there. On the outside a few other dogs were passing there, talking and discussing stuff with others. On the top, there was a giant monitor with the map of the world and a few tags of certain locations.

 

“Welcome to the D.O.G headquarters” Introduced Laika and the pups observed amazed the whole HQ.

 

“Wow”

 

“So this is almost like in the movies,” Said Chase. A white dog came from the other side of the room and walked to the three canines.

 

“Oh you’re already here,” Said the Anatolian shepherd.

 

“Yes Butch, do they already have to go to Lou?” Asked Laika.

 

“Yes and...what is this poodle doing here?” Asked Butch looking at Skye. Skye looked at Butch and tilt her head questioningly.

 

“I thought Lou could be also interested in her” Explained Laika.

 

“We see that then,” Said Butch and looked at the rookies. “Follow me,” Said Butch and walked away from there.

 

In the office, Lou was phoning with Diggs.

“Your brother was a really great dog,” Said Lou. “And believe me, this guy is a good choice,” Said Lou and somebody knocked on the door and entered.

  
“Hey Butch” Greeted Lou.

 

“Hey Boss, here’s you shepherd and another dog, Laika brought with. She thought, maybe we could use her too”

 

“Really?” Asked Lou. “Then I think I read your name somewhere before,” Said Lou and searched on his computer about it.

 

“Is my nephew there?” Asked Diggs from the computer.

 

“Who’s that?” Asked Chase.

 

“Well, uhm...this is kinda awkward right now to tell” Said Lou.

 

“What?” Asked Butch.

 

“Uh Chase, do you remember your dad?” Asked Lou.

 

“More or less, I know I had a dad, but I can’t remember him,” Told Chase and looked neutral.

 

“And your mother or any other of your family?” Asked Butch.

 

“I don’t know” Answered Chase. The only thing Chase knows is, that he was in a kennel and got picked up by Ryder from the Paw Patrol and then he met the other pups from the Paw Patrol.

 

“Well, this will be a bit difficult to tell, but you know your dad, he used to work here”

 

“Really?” Asked Chase surprised.

 

“Yes, he was also one of the greatest agents we had,” Told Lou.

 

“I was his mentor, I’m really proud, that I could format your dad,” Said Butch looking at the young shepherd. Chase listened to Butch and asked Butch questions.

 

“What happened to him?” Asked Chase.

 

“Your dad was on a mission along with Pedro, a Portuguese water dog. Pedro was in danger and your dad risked his life to save him” Told Butch. “ Your dad was under water and got hit by a fan of a giant ship”

 

“What?” Asked Chase shocked. Skye looked at him sad. To know, that Chase’s father died on a terrible accident.

 

“He was the reason, I wanted to try to be a police dog,” Said Diggs. Chase looked up at the computer.

 

“Oh let me introduce Diggs to you,” Said Lou and moved the screen to Chase. “Your dad’s brother”

 

“Hey there” Greeted Diggs.

“Hi uncle Diggs” Greeted Chase too and noted, that the older German Shepherd had his paw bounded with a white bandage. “Uh what happened to your paw?”

 

“Eh I was chasing a cat during a mission and failed.” Answered Diggs feeling awkward. “Anyways, now you gotta go in my place, but don’t worry, Butch and Catherine will come with you”

 

“Who’s Catherine?” Asked Chase.

 

“She’s an Agent from the M.E.O.W.S” Replied Lou.

 

“Uh and this is a like our organization, but with cats?” Asked Chase.

 

“Yep”

 

“Oh no, I can’t work with cats,” Told Chase.

 

“I know, but you have to sacrifice yourself and have a cat in your team, Diggs and Butch have to do that too”

 

“No, it’s not that” Said Chase. “It’s because of my allergies”

 

“You got cat allergy?” Asked Lou.

 

“Yeah”

 

“Oh well, then I got to think of something else” Said Lou and turned the screen back to him.

 

“And what are we going to do now?” Asked Skye.

 

“We still need to get the kid one of our collars on” Explained Butch.

 

“Oh right, go get to Peek, he should have it finished”

 

“Alright boss,” Said Butch and looked at Chase and then noted Skye and forgot to ask about her.

 

“Oh wait and what about the girl?” Asked Butch.

 

“....The girl’s name is Skye...with an e in the end...” Replied Lou.

 

“You’re incredibly smart” Complimented Skye.

 

“Not really Skye, I just found a bio of you here with a few info of you.”

 

“Oh dear dog”

 

“Did you read something terrible in there?” Asked Skye surprised.

 

“It’s your fear of eagles, it’s probably related to the death of your parents”

 

“Oh, it says that too?” Asked Skye sad.

 

“I think I shouldn’t have said that I’m sincerely very sorry about this”

“It’s fine, it’s my fault, I asked it” Apologized Skye. Lou smiled and looked at Butch.

 

“Take her with too” Demanded Lou and Butch nodded.

 

“See you later,” Told Butch and the two pups followed him to another room and they saw a grey Chinese crested dog looking at a floating black collar.

 

“Hey Peek, the kid is here” Revealed Butch. “Or the kids, to be right”

 

The dog turned around and greeted them.

 

“Hey there” Greeted Peek.

 

“He’s our Tech and IT Specialist, he's invented and improves all our devices and objects we need in our mission and on the outside.” Explained Butch.

 

“Nice to meet you sir” Said Chase.

 

“Me too” Added Skye.

 

“So uh you must be Chase” Said Peek looking at the German shepherd, who was a little bit taller than him.

 

“Yep and ready for duty....I guess” Said Chase, though, he had actually no idea, what they have to do”

 

“So I only got this collar here and sorry, Lou just told me it a few seconds ago” Apologized Peek.

 

“Yeah, I know. He decided that just right now”

 

“Okay so let us go to the collar, it’s equipped with netting, the helium-neon laser, grappling hook, pepper spray, a marble cannon and a liver scented breath spray”

 

“Wow” Replied Chase.

 

“Can you communicate with that?” Asked Skye.

 

“Sure, that’s important to have and there’s also a tracking device installed” Responded Peek.

 

“Great” Said Chase.

 

“Let me just upload your information into the collar’s chip and then you can put it on” Told Peek and sat back in front of his computer and the others stand there looking at him finishing his work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 

After Chase got his collar, he went on his ways with Butch and Skye to visit Diggs in his home. Diggs lives in a small house in San Francisco with his owner and his wife.

 

The three dogs were just a few minutes away from Diggs home.

 

“You guys need to stay for a few nights here in San Francisco and since you two are far away from home, you will sleep in Diggs house.” Told Butch.

 

“I find it kinda weird, because he’s a stranger” Confessed Skye.

 

“Skye is actually right, we don’t even know him” Chase added. “He’s my uncle, but it’s still a bit odd”

 

“Don’t worry you two, he’s a good dog. You will get it good with him” Comforted Butch.

 

“I know”

 

“So it’s this house” Said Butch and looked to the door to the backyard and it had a gap opened. Butch passed into the garden along with the pups and looked around for Diggs.

 

“I’m over here” Said a voice and they all looked to the entrance of the terasse and saw Diggs sitting there. He walked the stairs down and met the other agents there.

 

“Hey hows going?” Asked Diggs.

 

“Good, good and you?” Asked Butch.

 

“If it wasn’t for my paw, it would be fine. It’s still hurting a bit” Admitted Diggs to his former mentor.

 

“Well look here’s Chase, your nephew” Introduced Butch the pup to Diggs.

 

“Hey, it’s nice to finally met you” Said Diggs to Chase. “Your dad told me a lot about you”

 

“Oh really?” Asked Chase.

 

“Yes, fine okay, he might not have be very present in your life, but you know how spy jobs are”

 

“I know they’re dangerous, like in the movies” Told Chase to his uncle.

 

“Just the difference, this is the real life”

 

“Yeah” Said Chase, then his uncle took a look at the golden brown female and smiled.

 

“Hey is she your mate?” Asked Diggs.

 

“My what?” Asked Chase surprised. “She’s uhm....” Replied Chase nervous, because he had no idea, what he should answer.

 

“He’s my best friend” Said Skye and looked at Chase and he made an awkward and embarrassed looking smile. Skye snickered a bit and looked to the older shepherd.

 

“My name’s Skye” Introduced Skye to Diggs.

 

“Nice to meet you too” Replied Diggs. “So uh does somebody here want to drink some water or a few buried bones or so?” Asked Diggs.

 

“I respect your guest hospitality, but we basically came here, because of our job.” Explained the white dog to Diggs. “But I think some water would not be bad, though” 

 

“I go and get some” Said Diggs and walked to a water tap and next to it, there were some saucers piled in each other, on the top of a pot from a plant.

 

Butch looked at the former Paw Patrol members and started to talk.

 

“So Lou hasn’t told you yet about the villain, but it’s yet known, it’s a cat.”

 

“But...” Added Chase.

 

“Don’t worry, until it’s about to get him, you won’t have any cat allergy”

 

“Really?” Asked Chase.

 

“Is that even possible?” Asked Skye.

 

“Lou’s owner is an analyst and a few years ago, he invented a serum against dog allergies, and he finished a few months ago one for cat allergies” Explained Butch. “It also works on dogs, we have experimented that with a few volunteers”

 

“Awesome” Replied Chase. Skye thought on a question and looked at Butch.

 

“And for certain fears there is nothing, right?” Asked Skye.

 

“Fears are something everyone has, the only way to lose it, is to be brave enough to face it” Said Butch and Skye looked upset down. Chase noted, that she was upset and looked down to her.

 

“Don’t worry Skye, you will lose that fear one day.” Said Chase and the cockapoo looked at her shepherd friend. “You will see, when there will be a situation you got to face an eagle, you will certainly be able to fight against this fear of you” Comforted Chase and Skye smiled.

 

“Aww that’s so sweet from you” Admitted Skye and lied her head next to his.

 

“Uh...” Replied Chase looking at her crush lying her head on him, then he smiled about it.

 

“So here” Mumbled Diggs pulling a big, green saucer with water in it. “I hope you don’t mind to drink all from the same.”

 

“No, it’s fine sir” Said Skye leaving Chase and stuck her snout to drink some water.

“So Diggs tell me, what did this kitty cat do on that night?” Asked Butch.

  
“Well, it’s kind of weird, what he stole, but for sure it might be for something evil. Or even not” Replied Diggs. “He stole several different toys”

 

“And how did he bring the stolen toys away?” Asked Butch and Skye also listened to the uncle of Chase.

 

“Well the cat disappeared with it in another room behind doors, but we haven’t figured out, if there was another accomplice.”

 

“And what happened next?” Asked Butch.

 

“We tried to sneak to him, but I stepped on something spiky and yeah... the cat heard it. Then we chased him around”

 

“And then at the outside, that incident happened”

 

“Exactly”

 

“Alright, that could have been a trap from them” Estimated Butch.

 

“Or a toy” Added Chase.

 

“Could have been” Said Diggs.

 

“By the way, these two need a place to stay and I was wondering if they could stay here with you” Asked Butch.

 

“Sure and they’re lucky this week, my owners are away this week and we can sleep in the inside of the house.” Offered Diggs. “Around the 22 at night, a friend of Shane comes to let me get into the house again. Then when he’s gone I open you two the window here from the backyard.” Said Diggs and looked at the kids.

 

“Good, I’m going to inform Lou about it” Said Butch.

 

“Fine and tell him greetings from me” Said Diggs and Butch nodded. Diggs noted, that only Chase had one special agent collar and Skye her regular collar.

 

“Why did only you got a collar Chase?” Asked Diggs.

 

“They said, actually it was only planned to make me an agent” Replied Chase.

 

“And now they want her too?” Asked Diggs and Chase looked at Skye.

 

“I think so” Replied Skye. “He said, I should go with them, as I can remember”

 

“Yes, I think so, I remember Peek, the IT-dog, apologized for only making one, so you’re in too” Explained Chase.

 

“By the way, do you know, how to use the collar?” Asked Diggs.

 

“Uh with my voice?” Guessed Chase unsure.

 

“That’s right buddy” Said Diggs. “Now try on me...or better on her...” Said Diggs and pushed Skye in front of him.

 

“Hey!” Exclaimed Skye.

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t use anyone of you” Said Chase and looked at the dog house of Diggs.

 

“Laser!” Demanded Chase and nothing happened. “Huh?” Asked Chase. “Uh fire laser!” Exclaimed Chase and a little cannon came out of the collar and hit the house.

 

“It works!” Said Chase.

 

“Good and now stop the laser, we train that on another place” Demanded Diggs and Chase nodded.

 

“Laser stop” Demanded Chase and it stopped.

 

“Good, but I think you only need to say stop, I’m not sure about it, but we will find that out”

 

“Cool try something else” Asked Skye impressed.

 

“Well uhm...” Said Chase and thought on, what to try.

 

“Try netting me” Demanded Diggs and tried to run, stopped, because he forced his injured paw. “Ouch!”

 

“Fire a net!” Demanded Chase and the collar shout a net and it catches Diggs.

 

“That was easy” Said Chase.

 

“Yeah, I forgot about the paw” Told his uncle to Chase. “Try another one now”

 

“Uhm fire a hook!” Demanded and the collar quickly shout a hook and it catches Skye on her collar.

 

“Yikes!” Startled the girl and jumped back.

 

“Oh sorry Skye, uhm collar pull it back” Demanded Chase and the collar pulled the hook along with Skye back.

 

“I think you said the wrong option” Said Skye being pulled by the hook.

 

“Uh fast....hook......Stooo!” Stuttered Chase, then the hook pulled Skye very fast and she crashed against Chase and landed on the top of him looking into his eyes.

 

“Wow” Thought Chase by looking into her eyes.

 

“Tihihi” Giggled Skye and tried to stood up. She took the hook from her collar, then gave it to Chase.

 

“Here” Said Skye.

“Thank you” Chase said to the golden brown dog and she smiled. “And sorry about this”

 

“Don’t mention it” Said Skye and Diggs walked to them.

 

“You two fine?” Asked Diggs and they nodded. “Hey I know you two might not feel comfortable here for the moment, but there in my doggy house I got some toys, just in case you got bored or something”

 

“Okay uncle” Said Chase.

 

“I’m gonna bring a few here, so we can all three play together” Said Diggs and walked to his house.


	5. Chapter 5

 

**Chapter 5**

 

In Vancouver Marshall and Rubble were looking in the park for any clues of Chase or Skye.

 

“How can they just disappear?” Asked the white and brown bulldog.

 

“I don’t know, I left along with Everest and they stayed here” Replied the Dalmatian. A chocolate brown dog appeared running and stopped at the font.

 

“Marshall, I got a question” Said the brown Labrador and Marshall walked to him.

 

“What is the question?” Asked Marshall and Everest appeared later.

 

“So you told me, Zuma wanted to talk with me about something and he said, he didn’t do that” Explained Everest.

 

“Oh” Replied Marshall. “I wanted to help Chase with Skye”

 

“What do you mean?” Asked Zuma confused.

 

“Well, you know he’s been in love with Skye for a long time and he wanted to tell her that, but then Everest was there and so, he wouldn’t probably tell it, so I told Everest that, so, that she would leave them alone” Explained Marshall.

 

“Oh he really does?” Asked Everest surprised. “Oh my dog, that’s so cute!”

 

“Uh what?” Asked Marshall confused.

 

“She told me, that she also has a crush on Chase, but she never told him that” Told Everest.

 

“Oh then, she does also not have the guts to tell him that?” Asked Zuma.

 

“She said she could, but she would really love, if he would tell that first”

 

“Oh”

 

“And then there’s one thing. Where did they go?” Asked Zuma. “Do you think, they ran away together?” Asked Zuma.

 

“I don’t know” Asked Everest.

 

“Do you think Ryder could help us?” Asked Rubble. “I think he can locate them or not?”

 

“We could” Said Zuma.

“Then let's go!” Demanded Everest and all ran from the font away.

 

 

Back in San Francisco, Chase went to drink some water from the brown saucer and looked over to Skye, who was sitting on the grass peacefully. He smiled and thought, if he should go talk to her. Diggs sat on the veranda and noted, how his nephew observed her and walked to him.

 

“You like her?” Asked Diggs.

 

“I what?.....I wasn’t looking at her” Asked Chase trying to make Diggs forget that. Diggs laughed.

 

“Gotcha boy.” Said Diggs. Skye started to bark and to jump around trying to catch something, like a playful kitty. She landed on her paws and on her nose an orange, black butterfly landed, making her giggle. She sneezed and the butterfly flew in the air and Skye jumped behind the butterfly to play with. Chase watched her playing, then stared amorous at her and wiggled with his tail.

 

Diggs stepped on Chase’s tail.

 

“Hey!” Jumped Chase and turned back to Diggs, then growled at him.

 

“Need some help with her?” Asked Diggs and Chase stopped and looked back at Skye. She lied on her back, while the butterfly tickled her on the nose.

 

“I’ve never told her how I feel about her, but I’m afraid, she doesn’t like me back” Told Chase.

 

“Hmm, I think I got an advice. At least I think it’s good” Said Diggs. “First you go to her. You stand behind her back and then....you jump on her and hold her body with your front paws”

 

“Uh...you sure, that works?” Asked Chase distrustful.

 

“You’re teaching him, what he needs in the missions or in his private life?” Asked a female voice and Diggs and Chase looked to a wooden fence and saw a blue greyish cat on it.

 

“Uh hey Catherine” Greeted Diggs and the cat jumped to the ground and walked to them.

 

“Oh oh” Replied Chase.

 

“Why were you teaching him....uhm...” Asked Catherine and Chase sneezed.

 

“Atchoo!”

 

“Oh, so he really is allergic to car fur” Said Catherine and Chase sneezed again. Skye walked to the team.

 

“Uh missis, my friend here has a cat fur allergy and....” Told Skye.

 

“Don’t worry, she knows that” Explained Diggs and looked at the cat and noted, that she had a small bag pack. “What’s that?” Asked Diggs.

 

“Tab Lazenby told Lou, that we had a serum, that eliminates the allergies against cat fur and he asked, if they could try on Chase to see, if it works.” Explained Catherine and took her bag pack off.

 

“If that really works, we should try that” Said Diggs.

 

“Yeah, we shou....atcho!” Sneezed Chase.

 

“Does this not have any side effects?” Asked Skye.

 

“No way, this one is way more better and healthier than the one, Lou wanted to give you”

 

“But isn’t he a nice guy?” Asked Chase.

 

“No, ours had a lot of work invested in it and it’s natural”

 

“Alright” Said Chase and Diggs brought another saucer and hold it to Catherine. Catherine took the small bottle and pulled the cork out. She tipped out the syrup on the saucer and Diggs lied it on the bottom.

 

“So here you go boy” Said Diggs and Chase gulped. He stuck his snout in it and started to drink the serum. He kept drinking it, until the saucer was empty. He took his snout out and licked his mouth.

 

“It’s not that bad” Said Chase.

 

“And?” Asked Skye. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Pretty the same”

 

“Smell my fur and if you don’t sneeze or have anything else, it worked” Said Catherine and Chase placed his nose on Catherine’s fur and sniffed deep and slow. All observed the young shepherd smelling the fur of Catherine to see, if the allergic reaction has disappeared.

 

Chase stopped smelling the fur and opened his eyes. There was silence.

 

“I think it worked!” Exclaimed Chase happy.

 

“Great!” Replied Catherine.

 

“Now seems, that you all can now work together” Said Diggs.

 

“Good” Said Chase. “That will be a great adventure, right Skye?” Asked Chase.

 

“And she by the way, doesn’t have a collar of ours” Told Diggs. “Only Chase, he already tried to use it and it should go fine”

“Okay, I’m going to call M.E.O.W.S and can you contact the D.O.G headquarter?” Asked Catherine. “I would like, that Butch or Lou would come tomorrow with us”

 

“I can” Replied Diggs and walked to his doghouse to make contact.

 

“So kids, it was nice to meet you and see you tomorrow” Said Catherine and walked away.

 

“Bye Catherine!” Said the cockapoo and the German shepherd.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 

In was 22 at night and in front of Diggs house, Diggs came along with a human, which was his owners friend and opened the door for him.

 

“Sorry, that it was too short, but I promise tomorrow, we make it longer” Said the guy and hang Diggs’ leash on wall hook and left the house. “Bye Diggs” Said the guy and Diggs gave a bark.

 

Diggs then walked to the terrace and went on two legs and pulled the lever of the window door down, then pulled the door a bit, so that the pups could go in. Skye entered followed by Chase and Diggs pulled the door to be closed.

 

“So I don’t want any mess in here or I’ll be grounded” Said Diggs. The two looked around the living room and saw a couch, a small table and a TV.

 

“If you want, you can watch TV or go to sleep, what you want. Someway you might feel, like you’re home” 

 

Chase looked at the TV and looked around for the remote.

 

“If you’re looking for the remote, it’s on the table” Said Diggs and walked to the table and took it. He placed it on the couch and jumped on the couch and turned it on, by pressing with the paw on the numbers. The TV turned on and it was on a news channel. Chase jumped on the couch along with Skye and both looked at the TV.

 

“At the _P_ you can change from the channel and at + you change the volume, but don’t put it too high, people might think humans are here” Said Diggs. Diggs walked to the terrace and heard a barking and opened the terrace and sat there out.

 

After a while Skye and Chase were lying on the couch looking at a movie about wolves.

 

“ _Come on, howl at the moon with me” Said a gray wolf in the movie and started to howl, making the female gold brown wolf look amatory at him._

 

Skye looked at the movie and she seemed to love it. Chase also liked the movie and gave a look at Skye, that had been smiling for a while on that scene.

 

_In the movie the gray wolf was still howling and the female stood up and walked to him, then sat down and joined to howl with him. Their howls were together perfect. It was harmonic, rhythmical and beautiful. The scene ended with them sitting in the carriage of a locomotive traveling over a railway going over a sea._

 

“Wow” Replied Chase and Skye smiled even bigger about that scene.

 

“It was so beautiful” Said Skye dreamy and melted there at the sofa. Chase looked at her and he suddenly thought on Diggs, that he hasn’t seen him for a while. Chase jumped to the ground and Skye noticed it.

 

“Where are you going Chase?” Asked Skye smiling at him.

 

“Where’s Diggs?” Asked Chase. “We haven’t seen him, for like an hour” Said Chase and Skye looked surprised, by how long, she hasn’t seen Chase’s uncle. She jumped down and followed Chase to the terrace, but both then saw, that Diggs was on the outside talking with a Chinook.

 

“Is that an agent?” Asked Skye and Chase shrugged his shoulders.

 

 

At the outside.

 

“We got now two new recruits. Tomorrow they will go with Butch and Catherine on the mission.”Said Diggs.

 

“Hopefully you will find my babies” Said the female Chinook.

 

“Don’t worry ma’am. The D.O.G will find them and put that criminal behind the kennels! Well actually it’s also a prison...” Said Diggs and the other dog nodded and left. Diggs walked over to the terrace and saw Chase and Skye there.

 

“Oh why didn’t you guys tell me, you were here?” Asked Diggs. “I could have introduced you to her”

 

“We didn’t want to interrupt it” Said Chase.

 

“What happened to the puppies?” Asked Skye.

 

“Well something tragic happened” Diggs said. “She was alone at home with her six pups, but then from the outside appeared a cat and some kind of flying predator and kidnapped her puppies. She tried to fight against it, but failed”

 

“Oh no” Replied Chase and Skye.

 

“Yeah, oh right. I have to inform Butch about it” Said Diggs and ran into his dog house.

 

“Do you think they will kidnap us too?” Asked Skye.

 

“I think not, we actually are not puppies anymore, we’re almost adults. That’s why we’re leaving the Paw Patrol” Said Chase. “Skye, we will find out, who did this and will arrest him”

 

“Yeah, oh the poor puppies” Said Skye sad.

 

“Come on Skye, we have always made a pretty good team and have always succeeded on our missions.”

 

“I know, but they here are different”

 

“We will make it, we won’t be alone, we will be there with professionals and after a few missions and when we’re older we will be professionals too” Comforted Chase and Skye smiled.

 

“Thanks Chase for comforting me” Said Skye and Chase smiled.

 

“Come, lets go in and go to sleep” Said Chase then walked into the house followed by Skye. Skye accompanied him looking sad. She believes, that Chase has only interest in the mission and becoming member of the D.O.G and not more in telling her his feelings or anything more.

 

Meanwhile...

 

In an abandoned car factory there was a very small creature pulling a net with crying puppies inside.

 

“Shut up!” Exclaimed the creature. This creature was an orange brown Ocicat. This cat had a pattern similar to one of a leopard. The cat walked towards a door and there was a second cat of the same breed, just in a gray tune. The gray one opened the door and behind the door there were a few other puppies. All started to whine, as the door opened.

 

“SHUT UP!!!” Exclaimed the gray cat and the brown one entered and opened the bag and left all the six puppies out and left the room. The gray then closed the door and followed his cat buddy.

 

“You think this will work?” Asked the gray cat.

 

“Sure it will. Our boss said so” Replied the brown cat.

 

“Don’t they get mad at us, when we tell them to attack their own species?”

 

“No, no Kitty said, she knows exactly how to make them obey her. Just stop asking questions. I don’t know everything either.”

 

“I don’t have a good feeling about this”

 

“Ugh...”


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 

The next morning...

 

_Chase sat with Skye on a hill at night, watching the full moon._

 

“ _The moon looks so gorgeous this night” Said Skye._

 

“ _Yeah” Replied Chase.”Just like you” Added Chase and Skye giggled._

 

“ _Oh Chase” Replied Skye amorous. Chase smiled awkwardly and Skye giggled in an amorous way._

 

_Chase started to howl in harmony and so did Skye._

 

“Chase, wake up” Said a voice.

 

_Chase stopped howling and shook his head. “Huh?”_

 

“Chase”

 

Chase was dreaming and still sleeping on the couch. The voice came from Diggs, who tried to wake his nephew up.

 

“Chase, it’s time to wake up” Said Diggs and Chase howled, while sleeping.

 

“Chase! Wake up!” Exclaimed Diggs and Chase got up scared.

 

“Whoa, what’s going on?!?” Replied Chase afraid and looked around, then saw, that was just Diggs.

 

“Oh good morning” Greeted Chase.

 

“You dreamed last night about her, right?” Asked Diggs and Chase sight.

 

“Yeah...” Replied Chase. “By the way, where is she?” Asked Chase, from not seeing here in the house.

 

“She went for little girls.” Answered Diggs. “If you want you can go out too or when we’re on the way to Catherine you can pee on any hydrant you find.”

 

“Alright” Said Chase.

 

 

Later they met Catherine and Butch also was there to go with them.

 

“Yesterday a Chinook female appeared on Diggs house to report six missing pups” Told Chase the group.

 

“Last week, I heard five Dalmatians were kidnapped too.” Told Catherine.

“Were the kidnappers a cat and some flying predator?” Asked Skye. “The ones from yesterday were, according to the mother”

 

“He only remembers from seeing a large black bird flying in the air with the pups in a net”

 

“I wonder, if this has to do something with that night, you and Diggs were at the toy store.” Guessed Butch.

 

“It was very dark in the store, if I only could have seen, what they have taken from there.”

 

“Stealing toys and puppies, wonder, what this genius wants to do with”

 

“Whatever it is, it will be something related with destroying the D.O.G, the M.E.O.W.S, the mankind....”Said Catherine. “But I don’t see that so.”

 

“Yeah, but lets change the topic. We’re going to visit a few of the kidnapped puppies’ parents.” Said Butch.

 

“Who’s the first in the list?” Asked Chase.

 

“That will be Precious. A dalmatian living just a few houses away from here, the second one is the St. Bernard Gerald and the third one are two Poodles named Diamond and Jewel.” Responded Butch.

 

“And how many puppies did disappeared from them?” Questioned Skye.

 

“All of their litter” Answered Butch. “The Dalmatian has five, the St. Bernard one and the Poodles two.”

 

“And the Chinook has six and altogether, they are missing twelve puppies” Calculated Skye.

 

“Yes, exactly Skye” Said Butch and saw in front of a house a Dalmatian sitting and he looked to the group coming, then decided to ran to them.

 

“Oh thank dog, you’re here” Said the Dalmatian.

 

“So, you’re Precious?” Asked Butch.

 

“Yes, exactly, my pups are missing since a week and I already used the twilight bark to message all the others and then a Beagle named Lou told me, he would sent you to me”

 

“Yes, Lou told me you worries and I came here along with my group, by the way. I’m Butch, agent of the D.O.G, those are Skye and Chase, our new recruits and this is Catherine from the M.E.O.W.S. “Introduced Butch. “We and our other team will do everything possible to bring your puppies back”

 

“Yes, please” Pleaded Precious. “They’re so young and unacquainted”

 

“Yes, I understand that” Told Butch. “And If you don’t mind, I would like to ask you some questions”

  
“Yes sure”

 

“So, what exactly happened on that night, as your pups got kidnapped?” Questioned Butch.

 

“Well, this all happened so fast, but I remember. I was looking for a squeaking toy as suddenly all my pups started to whine. I looked back and somebody threw a bucket on my head and I tried to remove it. As I made it, I only saw a large, black bird disappearing with my pups inside a net.”

 

“So and what kind of bird was it?” Asked Butch.

 

“It was a black, it was large, I think it was an eagle.” Guessed Precious. “I can’t imagine a pigeon or a bird doing that”

 

“An eagle?” Asked Skye scared and Butch and Catherine looked at Skye.

 

“So, uh I think that’s good for now, if you got anything more, bark to Lou or my friend Diggs or my two recruits.”

 

“Alright Sir, thank you” Thanked Precious and the gang walked their way. Butch’s collar got a call and he attended it.

 

“What’s up Diggs, got anything new?” Asked Butch,

 

“ _I got something bad Butch, remember Stella?” Asked Diggs. “She’s in danger, come on, the bad guys want to take our puppies away!”_

 

“Our puppies? What are you talking about”

 

“ _My kids are in danger, please come, I’m on my way too!”_

 

“Alright, where is the location”

 

“ _Near the_ _40_ _th_ _Firestation_ _, come we don’t have much time!” Told Diggs in panic._

 

“I didn’t know, Diggs had puppies” Said Skye.

 

“Neither did I” Replied Chase looking at Skye.

 

“Alright, let’s roll” Demanded Butch and all ran along with Butch the streets up.

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

**Chapter 8**

 

The crew arrived at the house and they found a female German Shepherd barking at an eagle, to protect his puppies.

 

“Come on!” Demanded Butch and Chase ran to the eagle and stand at the side of the eagle barking at it too.

 

“Skye, we’re going to have to protect the puppies from them” Said Butch, but then looked at her, that she was scared of the eagle.

 

“Come on, you can’t make it girl” Said Butch. “Think at the puppies” Said Butch and Skye looked terrified at Butch and then to the eagle. She gulped and walked reverse.

 

“Chase, go and bring the puppies in save and I handle the eagle” Demanded Butch and Chase looked to Butch.

 

“Yes sir!” Replied Chase and the eagle picked on Chase. “Auh!” Exclaimed Chase and the mother shepherd hit the eagle with her paw. The eagle felt down, then quickly stood up and attacked the mother and picked on her head.

 

“Get off!” Exclaimed the mother and Chase got ready to jump on the eagle, but he got stopped from a silver cat, that jumped of the roof on him.

 

“Hey!” Exclaimed Chase and tried to get the cat away by running and shaking around. Butch attacked the eagle, but the eagle jumped and Butch catches the female.

  
“Auh!” Exclaimed the dog. An orange cat appeared with a toy gun and shout with it a net to the puppies. The cat jumped to them and tried to tie the net with all the puppies in it. They whined louder and the cat started to pull it away from them.

 

Butch and the mother stood up and saw the cat pulling the puppies away.

 

“My puppies!” Exclaimed the mother and the eagle looked at the net, then took off and flew to it.

 

“Stop right there!” Demanded Butch. Chase was fighting with the cat.

 

“You fight like a Chihuahua” Joked the cat. Chase tried to bit the cat’s paw, but failed several times. At the entrance, Skye was standing looking around and saw, that Chase was fighting with the cat.

 

She got angry and ran towards them. At the entrance appeared Catherine running.

 

“Diggs is coming!” Exclaimed Catherine.

 

“The puppies!” Exclaimed Butch and stood up running behind them.

 

Skye ran against the cat and dog fight and jumped to split the fight.

 

“Ouch” Replied Chase.

 

The silver cat dropped the net and stood behind it awaiting Butch.

 

“Leave the pups kitty cat” Demanded Butch and stopped.

 

“I ain’t holding them” Replied the cat. “Or am I?” Joked the cat and Butch growled. The eagle flew over Butch’s head and grabbed the net with the pups.

 

“My puppies!” Exclaimed the mother and behind her appeared Diggs.

 

“Nooooooo!” Exclaimed Diggs and jumped with his mouth wide open and grab the net. He landed on the bottom, but unfortunately, the net ripped a bit and the eagle kept flying higher.

 

“Damn it!” Exclaimed Diggs.

 

“Don’t worry!” Said Catherine and had activated the wings from her collar and started to pursue the eagle in the air.

 

“Catch the cat!” Exclaimed Skye running along with Chase behind it and the mother shepherd turned around and stood in front of the cat and it stopped from running. Diggs took the cat by his fur on the neck up.

 

“Gotcha” Mumbled Diggs.

 

Catherine was the eagle near, but then she noted, that one of the puppies was almost slipping out of the net.

 

“Oh oh” Replied Catherine and the pup slipped out of the net, falling down.

 

“Oh my dog!” Exclaimed Skye and all looked at the pup falling. Catherine turned around and followed the pup.

 

“Oh dog, I can’t see this” Panicked the mother and looked away.

 

“Why exactly did I today have to forgot that damn jet pack?!” Asked Butch himself.

 

“Don’t worry Butch, this cat will have a lot to explain us” Mumbled Diggs. Catherine arrived down having the pup in her mouth and dropped in on the bottom, making the puppy squeak.

 

“Sorry” Apologized Catherine and landed on her four legs. “Carrying him down, was a bit difficult, because of his measure” Explained Catherine.

 

“Apologize accepted” Mumbled Diggs. “Can somebody hold this cat, I’m getting my tongue full of cat hair” Complained Diggs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 

In the afternoon the former Paw Patrol members were spread around the city to look for Skye and Chase, but nobody had seemed to find them.

 

At the quarter of the Paw Patrol Rubble showed up and looked for the others.

 

Ryder went out of the building towards to Rubble.

 

“Have you found nothing?” Asked Ryder.

 

“Nothing Ryder.” Replied Rubble sad.

 

“Let’s hope the others found them”

 

The others arrived all together. They were disappointed, that nobody has found Chase or Skye yet.

 

“Rubble, Rubble!” Called Rocky running along with Zuma and Marshall.

 

“I haven’t found them either” Replied Rubble sad and they stopped running, except for Marshall. He tripped and crashed against Rubble.

 

“What are we gonna do now?” Asked Zuma.

 

“Well I could try to track them, but before I tried to contact the two, but it failed several times”

 

“Come on Ryder, you can make it” Said Marshall. “We believe in you!”

 

“So then let's try it again”

 

In the D.O.G headquarters.

 

Butch walked out of a room along with a Pitbull having a conversation.

 

“Butch, we’ve been torturing him since almost three hours and he only replied, that the boss of him is a villain and that she wants to revenge on all agents of the D.O.G and the M.E.O.W.S.”

 

“Alright and what are you gonna to with that cat?” Asked Butch.

 

“We bring him into our jail and ask Lou, what to do next” Responded the Pitbull.

 

“Alright, good job” Complimented Butch and walked into Lou’s office along with the Pitbull.

 

“Hey” Greeted Lou. “And what did he say?” Asked Lou.

 

“Not much” Replied the Pitbull. “The only thing we found out, was that the villain is a she and that she wants to take revenge on the M.E.O.W.S and D.O.G” Replied the Pitbull.

 

“Tough cat” Replied Lou.

 

“Sir, we still need to know a few more info, or better could be, where to locate them”

 

“Yes Butch I know” Told Lou.

 

“I’m going to tell Diggs and the others about this” Said Butch.

 

 

Meanwhile Diggs was with Chase and Skye walking down a hall with pictures of former agents of the D.O.G, who lost their lives in missions.

 

“Those dogs lost all their life in missions. This room was build as the D.O.G was in construction. Some of these dogs are from that time and others are from a few years ago” Explained Diggs to the two.

 

“Wow” Replied the pups. Both walked down the aisle looking at the pictures.

 

“There were a lot of brave agents, that lost their life” Said Chase.

 

“Yeah” Replied Skye passing by all pictures. She then stopped in front of a picture with a German shepherd on it. Under it was written Chester and the date 22.12.2006-13.03.2015.

 

“Chase look, This one looks like you” Said Skye and Chase looked at the picture.

 

“I think you’re right” Said Chase and looked at the picture. Diggs walked to them and stared at the picture too.

 

“My kid, he was my brother” Told Diggs.

 

“This means, he is my father?” Asked Chase and Diggs nodded. “Wow”

 

“He was a great dog, loyal, helpful and clever” Described Diggs. Chase listened to the description of his father.

 

“Do you know, what happened to my mother?” Asked Chase. Diggs thought on it.

 

“Well, she was or is a police dog, she was on the holidays here in San Francisco. She met your dad and they got together”

 

“Means, that, that she’s alive?” Asked Chase.

 

“I don’t know” Responded Diggs. “She lives in Canada somewhere”

 

“Just like me” Responded Chase.

 

“Why don’t you know almost nothing about your parents?” Asked Diggs. “Have you been in a kennel for a while?” Questioned Diggs.

 

“I remember being in a kennel along with Rocky and Marshall. Then one day Ryder appeared and adopted us” Told Chase.

 

“And Ryder is your owner, right?” Asked Diggs. Chase looked at Skye and she shrugged.

“He’s actually just our mentor, we are going to leave the Paw Patrol, because we’re practically not pups anymore” Answered Skye.

 

“And what happens next?” Asked Diggs. “Are you going to live on the streets?”

 

“Ryder said, he would help us find a new place to live” Told Chase.

 

“That’s good” Replied Diggs. In the corridor appeared Butch and walked towards the three.

 

“Guys, we made the razzia, but we only found out, the villain is female and that she wants revenge on us and the M.E.O.W.S.” Told Butch.

 

“Only that?” Asked Diggs and Butch nodded. “Oh no, my poor puppies”

 

“Don’t worry uncle Diggs, we will find them” Comforted Chase.

 

“So, Lou says, that the cat is going to be questioned again in a few hours, you’re all dismissed for today” Said Butch. “I call you guys tomorrow again or when it’s necessary”

 

“Alright Butch” Said Diggs. “Come lets go home” Called Diggs the recruits and walked together out of the corridor.

 

Back in Canada again...

 

Ryder and the pups were inside the tower looking at the big screen to see, what they have found.

 

“Their last activity was four hours ago in.....San Francisco?” Asked Ryder surprised.

 

“San Francisco?” Asked Marshall.

 

“That one San Francisco in the United States?” Asked Rocky.

 

“Yes” Answered Ryder. “But how in the world did they get there?” 

 

“Maybe they got kidnapped” Guessed Zuma.

 

“Maybe they were” Said Marshall. “When I ran off with Everest, I saw from far away a very tall dog talking with them”

 

“A tall dog?” Asked Ryder. “How did he look like?” Questioned Ryder.

 

“Well, he was black and his belly was white” Answered Marshall. “I couldn’t recognize it better”

 

“Okay, well there a few breeds with that color”

 

“Almost all” Said Rocky. “Well for us”

 

“Life would be so much easier, if we weren’t colorblind” Added Marshall neutral.

 

“Well, let’s just hope they’re fine and they’re not alone” Said Ryder.

 

“Yeah guys come on, let’s stay all positive” Said Rocky.

At night in San Francisco Chase and Skye were eating from Diggs dog bowl. Skye observed Diggs watching the moon.

 

“Chase...” Asked Skye and he looked at her.

 

“What is it Skye?” Asked Chase.

 

“Uh do you also miss the others?” Asked Skye and he nodded.

 

“Yes, I do” Answered Chase. “We should have told them, that we would leave to become special agents”

 

“Yeah”

 

Diggs walked to the two and sat down.

 

“Have you eaten something?” Asked Diggs and they nodded. “Well, the guy, that was supposed to let me in, must be working and might come later or tomorrow back” Told Diggs. “This means, we got to sleep at the outside”

 

“That’s no problem” Said Skye.

 

“Yeah, I don’t mind that” Said Chase.

 

“You could also sleep in my dog house” Offered Diggs. “I really don’t mind”

 

“We see that later” Said Chase and someone in the neighborhood started to bark.

 

“Oh it’s Stella, I go there down at the terrace and contact with here from there” Said Diggs and walked away. “Good night”

 

“Good night Diggs” Replied the two.

 

Both entered into the dog house and lied down a bit distance from each other. Both observed Diggs doing the twilight bark to contact with Stella, the other German  s hepherd.

 

“Tomorrow will be a new day and there will be a bigger chance to catch the bad guy” Said Chase and lied his head on his paws.

 

“Exactly” Agreed Skye. She lied her head down and rolled her eyes to Chase. “Chase?” Asked Skye and he looked at her. “Do you think, that eagle will also appear when we ever met the villain?” Asked Skye. “He probably will appear”

 

“You don’t have to worry about him” Said Chase. “The eagle won’t harm you, as long as I’m there to help you” Said Chase and Skye smiled. He smiled too and she lied down close to him.

 

“Really?” Asked Skye. Chase looked over her body at her head.

 

“Skye, whatever happens, I will protect you from everything, that puts you in danger, everything. Even that eagle.”

 

“Do you promise?” Asked Skye quiet, after giving out a yawn.

“I promise it” Said Chase and Skye smiled and closed her eyes.

 

“Good night Chase” Replied Skye and leaned her head on Chase’s and he got surprised by it. He smiled and closed his eyes too.

 

“Good night” Said Chase and in the outside Diggs was still barking with Stella, until they finished their conversation. After a while Diggs went to check, if the young cockapoo and the young shepherd were sleeping and he catches them cuddling together. He smiled and left them alone and lied down on the terrace and tried to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 

Inside the car factory a fur less cat walked down a corridor listening to all the whining puppies.

 

“Ah that’s music in my ears” Said the cat and stopped in front of a door listening to it. “Leo!” Called the cat and an orange ocicat appeared holding an Ipad between his paws.

 

“Yes Kitty” Asked the cat named Leo.

 

“Have you already put in every room an Ipad?” Asked Kitty.

 

“I only need to put one in this, since Toby got arrested by the D.O.G, I got to do a few works alone”

 

“Don’t worry Leo, after a few days the pups will be brainwashed from the video and they will help us to destroy the D.O.G and the M.E.O.W.S” Promised Kitty with a grin on her face. Leo opened the door and both saw the puppies all whining.

 

“Auh Ahu Ahuuuuuu!”

 

“Ruff, ruff, ruff”

 

“Houuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu”

 

“Quiet!” Exclaimed Kitty. Leo placed the Ipad in front of all the puppies and turned it on, showing a video.

 

“From now on you’re all my warriors and you will have to help me to destroy the M.E.O.W.S and the D.O.G and from now on you got to watch this video. You will learn from it everything you need to beat them all. Don’t worry, when you all obey me and learn from that, you’re going to get all your food”

 

“No, no no!”

 

“Bad Kitty, I want my mommy and daddy back!”

 

“I’m hungry.”

 

“Houuuuuuuuu!”

 

“We wanna go home”

 

“SHUT UP!!!!” Exclaimed Kitty. “You’re going to stay here! Your parents don’t want you, neither their stupid humans!” Hissed Kitty angry. “If they were really worried about you, they would have come earlier and bring you out of here!”

 

The pups all became quiet and lied down looking for forgiveness from the cat. Kitty’s face became normal and she gave an evil smile.

 

“Good Puppies, now I will leave you alone, so that you can all learn” Said Kitty and closed the door.

 

“I don’t want to work for her” Said a young husky.

 

“Me too” Said the second husky pup.

 

“I want to go home” Replied an English springer spaniel.

 

“My parents would never do that” Said a young white poodle.

 

“No parents would do that” Said a young German shepherd. “My mother said so”

 

“Our mom and dad probably are looking for us” Said the second shepherd. 

 

“How can you say that?” Asked a young Doberman pup. 

 

“My dad is a police dog and a secret agent of the D.O.G and when I and my siblings were taken, he appeared and tried everything to save us...he even brought a few other agents to help.” Responded the first shepherd pup.

 

“I hope they will save us” Said the poodle.

 

“Me too” Replied the Doberman.

 

“Me too.”

 

“Me too”

 

“Me too” Replied all other pups in the room.

 

In Diggs backyard Diggs was barking with Stella and trying to get any more information about his pup’s state.

 

Chase sniffed around the garden. He passed by the dog house from Diggs and saw Skye lying in there. He smiled at looking at her, how peaceful she looks, when sleeping. He lied down and rolled his eyes at her.

 

“I wish I could tell you, how much I love you without having to be afraid of.” Said Chase and Skye opened her eyes.

 

“Chase?” Asked Skye and yawned.

 

“Uh...did you hear, what I just said?” Asked Chase.

 

“I heard you saying something of being afraid” Replied Skye and stood up. “What are you afraid of?”

 

“I’m afraid of....not being good enough...you know for the mission” Invented Chase.

 

“Come on, you will be as good as you were in the Paw Patrol” Told Skye.

 

“Yeah maybe” Said Chase looking down sad. Skye tilt her head questioningly, because of Chase’s behavior and poke Chase’s cheek.

 

“What’s wrong Chase?” Asked Skye. “Do you miss the others?”

 

“Yeah that too, but...” Said Chase and stopped talking. “Skye, I got something really important to say to you. I’ve been trying that for a few times, but....” Chase took a deep breath. “Skye, you mean really a lot to me” Said Chase and Skye smiled.

 

“Like how a lot?” Asked Skye. Diggs ran to them.

 

“Quick, let me go in” Demanded Diggs and Chase entered along with Diggs. Skye stood under Diggs’ body and Chase came down, so that he could look at Skye.

 

“I really....” Said Chase and Diggs pulled on an unformed nail and the wood, with that nail turned around and showed a blue bottom. “Really...love...” Diggs pushed on the bottom and the ground of the house let the three dogs fall down into the tunnel system of the D.O.G.

 

“uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!” Replied Chase falling. They landed in the space ship, got seat belted and Diggs activated the rocket and got shouted through the tunnel, until they arrived at the quarter.

 

They left the ship and activated the door to open.

 

“What’s going on Diggs?” Asked Skye.

 

“Yeah” Added Chase.

 

“He wants to reunite us all together and see, if we will find out, where the hideout is.” Told Diggs. “They released the cat and put an S-chip on him, without his knowledge and this means, if he does go back to the hideout to work on the revenge, we will find it out, we will go and bust them.”

 

“What does it do?” Asked Chase.

 

“It records videos and the tune of the surroundings, Peek installed a mini camera on an old chip and it seems to work”

 

“Then that’s great” Said Chase. A Jack Russel Terrier passed by them and stopped them.

 

“Lou told me to tell you to wait here, we’re about to pass the video life on the big screen.” Told the Terrier.

 

“Alright, thanks Jack” Thanked Diggs. The Screen turned black and on the TV appeared a street. The camera was moving in front, since the cat was walking. The cat opened a door, then entered into the factory and walked in.

 

The dogs were watching the clip, then Lou and Butch showed up.

 

“Did anything happen yet?” Asked Lou.

 

“It showed it entering into a factory”

 

“Dodger, track the chip” Demanded Butch to a Dachshund and he looked on the computer for the location.

 

“He’s on the abandoned Serramonte Ford factory” Replied the Dachshund.

 

“ _Oh Toby, you’re back” Said a female voice._

_  
“They tortured me the whole afternoon and they gave up and decided to do it by themselves”_

 

“ _Oh you said nothing?” Asked the female voice._

 

“ _They just found out it’s a she and nothing more”_

 

“ _Well done Toby”_

 

“ _Thank you Kitty” Thanked Toby._

 

“Kitty?” Asked Chase.

 

“That’s Kitty Galore!” Replied Butch.

 

“That crazy cat?” Asked Diggs. “Oh she’s so gonna pay for kidnapping my pups!” Barked Diggs angry.

 

“Who’s that?” Asked Skye and Chase.

 

“She used to work at the M.E.O.W.S.” Replied Butch. “On a mission she was being pursued by a guard dog and felt into a cosmetic product, which made her loss her fur.”

 

“She then got bullied by her team mates and got kicked out from her family, which then lead her to the cat person, she is today” Added Lou.

 

“That’s harsh” Said Skye.

 

“So and when are we going to catch her?” Asked Chase.

 

“I first want to show this to Tab Lazenby and then we see, what we are gonna do” Responded Lou to Chase and he nodded.

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 

In the Paw Patrol headquarter Ryder was on the computer trying to have contact with Skye. Marshall was present and waited for news from Skye and Chase.

 

“She’s located here again in San Francisco, we might now have a chance to succeed now” Said Ryder and called Skye.

 

“Come on, she has to attend it” Pleaded Marshall.

 

“ _Ryder?” Called a female voice._

 

“Skye!” Exclaimed Ryder. “You’re okay!”

 

“ _Ryder, I’m so sorry, we left you all without saying anything”_

 

“What are you two doing in San Francisco?” Asked Ryder.

 

“Skye, is Chase okay?” Asked Marshall.

 

“ _Is that Marshall?” Asked Skye._

 

“Yeah” Replied Ryder. “What are you two doing in San Francisco?” Asked Ryder again.

 

“ _We are working for a secret organization called D.O.G. We are recruited to be special agents.”_

 

“That’s great Skye, is Chase there by you?” Asked Ryder.

 

“ _He’s talking with his uncle, he’s also an agent and he’s his father’s brother”_

 

“You two met his father?” Asked Ryder.

 

“ _Well no, his father had died in a mission a_ _while_ _ago.”_

 

“Oh no”

 

“ _Yeah” Replied Skye._

 

“Skye can you and Chase come back, when your mission is done?” Asked Marshall.

 

“ _I don’t know Marshall”_

 

“Where are you there exactly?” Asked Ryder. “Are you in a dog house?”

 

“ _I’m in uncle Diggs dog house. Chase’s uncle” Responded Skye. Behind her appeared Chase to call her._

 

“ _Skye, come we got to met the others at the car factory” Told Chase._

“Chase!” Called Ryder and Chase looked around and saw Skye’s pet tag activated.

 

“ _Ryder is that you?” Asked Chase._

 

“Sure, I called, because we all were worried about you two. I thought you two got kidnapped or disappeared from here.”

 

“ _We’re so sorry Ryder, we got....”_

 

“Skye already told me, what you two were doing there” Said Ryder.

 

“ _Really?”_

 

“Yeah and today we might catch the villain and put her into the jail” Told Chase.

 

“We promise we will have success” Promised Skye.

 

“ _I believe in you two.” Said Ryder making the two pups smile._

 

“We will make you proud Ryder” Said Skye.

 

“You already did it” Said Ryder smiling.

 

“ _Kids come on, we gotta go!” Called Diggs. Skye and Chase looked back to Diggs._

 

“ _We’re coming!” Replied the two._

 

“ _We gotta go Ryder” Said Chase._

 

“Good luck you two” Wished Ryder and the others turned off. Ryder looked at Marshall.

 

“Don’t worry Ryder sir, it’s Chase and Skye. They are a great team together.” Said Marshall.

 

“I know Marshall. But, what if that’s a number too big for them?” Asked Ryder worried.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 

At night Catherine, Butch and a black Doberman were waiting in a park, that was near from that old factory.

 

Diggs appeared along with Chase and Skye walking to them.

 

“What took so long?” Asked Butch.

 

“We took a wrong turn” Replied Diggs. “And I still got this white thing on my leg, so I took longer to walk”

 

“Right, I forgot about it, so in this case you’re going to stay on the outside” Said Butch.

 

“No, I can’t stay, when I know this crazy cat got my pups in there” Denied Diggs.

 

“I know, but we don’t want you to get anymore hurt” Told Butch.

 

“Trust us Diggs, we will bring all your pups save out” Promised Catherine.

 

“This kitty will wish, that she had never touched our puppies, after we defeat her” Said the Doberman.

 

“Don’t worry, she will get, what she deserves” Said Butch and all walked out of the park. Catherine walked between Chase and Skye.

 

“Are only we going?” Asked Chase.

 

“On what we observed on the video, Kitty doesn’t have much of henchmen. We all can beat her, without any problems” Responded Catherine.

 

“So Chase won’t actually need his special agent collar, right?” Asked Skye.

 

“Damn, I totally forgot to train using that” Replied Chase.

 

“By the way, Lou told Tab Lazenby to lend you a collar of the M.E.O.W.S for you in this mission, Skye” Told Catherine and stopped along with Skye and Chase.

 

“Really?” Asked Skye and Catherine took from a little backpack, she was wearing the collar and opened it.

 

“Let me put it on you” Said Catherine putting it on Skye’s neck and removed at the time Skye’s old collar.

 

“So, there you got it”

 

“Awesome!” Said Skye excited. They all kept walking along with the others.

 

“What does it do?” Asked Chase.

 

“Oh right, it has a net, a hook, a laser, a taser, a parachute and wings” Told Catherine. “The wings are the only thing you can’t activate by voice, you got to press a button, you find on the collar. The rest is using your voice.” Explained Catherine.

 

“Great” Replied Skye.

 

“That’s a real good collar for you, since you like to fly” Told Chase.

 

“We’re in the near of the factory, I suggest you all to be quiet” Demanded Butch and all kept walking until the factory quietly.

 

They passed by a garage door, that was closed. It suddenly started to open by itself and all stopped and looked into the inside.

 

“Uh...” Replied the Doberman. Chase started to smell the air.

 

“I smell various stuff in here” Said Chase and kept sniffing. “I smell cheap dog food...and this scent here is...” Chase sniffed it as deep as he could. “I can’t really say, what this is, but...”

 

“Herrings” Replied Catherine. “You’re smelling fish”

 

“Then, they must be here around” Said Butch.

 

“And you’re right...Butch!” Replied a female voice and all looked around and saw someone sitting on something, they couldn’t recognize, because of the darkness.

 

“Kitty Galore” Said Butch. “It’s nice to see you again”

 

“Well, you changed a lot Kitty, I can’t even see you now” Said Diggs and Kitty laughed, then the lights turned on and they saw the Sphinx cat sitting on an old box of car pieces holding a dish with cut fish pieces in it.

 

“Nope, still the same” Replied Diggs and the Doberman got shocked by the sight of Kitty Galore and felt down.

 

“Oh great” Said Butch.

 

“And humans consider them as fight dogs?” Asked Diggs and Kitty laughed again.

 

“Man, is that your new recruit?” Asked Kitty.

 

“No, he’s actually a stranger, we picked at the streets” Joked Diggs. “No, he’s a worried father of one of the pups you have kidnapped”

 

“Oh, you’re one smart dog”

 

“And not only his pups, you also stole his (Diggs) pups and a lot of other pups from other families here, that’s not okay!” Growled Chase in it. Kitty looked at Chase and noted, that she has never seen him. She gave an evil smile showing her teeth and jumped off the box.

 

So then you must be the new rookie” Said Kitty and Chase snarled at her. “How adorable”

 

“I suggest you confront yourself” Demanded Chase.

 

“Aww, what are you gonna do, if I don’t do that?” Asked Kitty sarcastic.

 

“Then you will have to do it with me and my team, then as you see, we are five”

 

“And you’re..... alone” Said Diggs “By the way, where’s your other buddies?” Asked Diggs.

 

“Here!” Cried a cat from the other side of the factory. There was a double door closed and in front of it stood the cat winking at them.

 

“Let me introduce you, our fighting machines, our....” Said the orange cat, but got cut by Kitty.

 

“Hap, hap, hap! I tell them. During the month, I demanded my henchmen to kidnap all the available puppies here in San Francisco to build the perfect force to fight against all of you agents of the M.E.O.W.S and the D.O.G. and guess what?” Asked Kitty. “You will be the first ones to be defeated by them”

 

“What have you done to my puppies!” Growled Diggs angry.

 

“What they needed to obey me” Said Kitty and jumped back on the box.

 

“Let them out Leo” Demanded Kitty and the cat opened the door to release the puppies from there. All puppies barked and growled there angry and ready to attack.

 

“Not sure if I should find this pretty cute or pretty bad” Asked Diggs.

 

“The bad thing is if they’re really gonna fight us, how do we stop them without hurting them” Said Butch.

 

“Oh oh, they’re coming” Said Catherine as the pups were on the way to them. Kitty laughed on seeing the agents backing off slowly. She walked a metal stairs up to a small corridor, also made of metal and looked down at the scene.

 

“Have anyone got any idea?” Asked Skye and Chase looked at her and thought for a while.

 

“I got it” Replied Chase and stared at the pups. “Shout out the net” Demanded Chase and his collar shout a net out and caught a dozen of puppies.

 

“Great idea Chase” Complimented Skye and he smiled. Butch and Diggs also released a net to get now two dozen of puppies.

 

“Daddy!” Exclaimed one of the puppies.

 

“Don’t be afraid kids, we’re trying to help you” Said Diggs. Skye and Catherine walked in front to the puppy army and threw nets at them. Catherine failed on getting a group and got bitten by a pup.

 

“Meow!” Screamed Catherine.

 

“Catherine!” Exclaimed Skye and growled at the pup, a few other pups growled at Skye and tried to bit her, then she tried to defend herself from them, by barking and growling at them.

 

“Lets pull the nets out of here” Said Butch and he and Diggs pulled a net with the pups out together.

 

“By the way, where did the Doberman go?” Mumbled Diggs, after noting, that the dog had disappeared from the place, he felt.

 

“I have no idea, but keep pulling, there are more nets to be pulled out”

 

“And we got to be quick, they’re trying to bite themselves out of it” Told Diggs and showed to Butch, how a few of them were trying to rip the cord of the net with their teeth.

 

In the inside Chase appeared by Catherine and Skye and threw a net on a few more pups.

 

“Shout the net!” Demanded Chase.

 

“Chase, you gotta go stop Kitty Galore” Said Catherine and Chase looked up and saw how she was amused on seeing the pups trying to fight with them.

 

“Come on Chase you can do it!” Said Catherine and kept hissing at the pups.

 

“Yes Chase, do it” Demanded Skye. “Do it for Ryder...Do it for me?” Said Skye and Chase looked into her magenta eyes. Chase pulled his eyebrows down and stood up.

 

“I will do it!” Replied Chase and ran away from there.

 

Diggs and Butch ran into the garage again to pick a net again.

 

“Butch, take this one, I’m going to help Catherine” Said Diggs and ran at them. Butch pulled the net with him and the pups started to chew on the net.

 

“Hey stop doing that!” Exclaimed Butch. Diggs passed by Chase and both stop.

 

“Where you going?” Asked Diggs.

  
“Stop Kitty Galore” Responded Chase and ran off.

 

“Good boy” Replied Diggs and kept running and jumped over Catherine and Skye and landed in the middle of the pups.

 

“Ouch my paw” Replied Diggs and hold it in the air.

 

“Daddy!” Exclaimed a pup and Diggs looked around and saw far behind his puppies.

 

“Kids!” Exclaimed Diggs and looked back at Catherine and Skye trying to defend themselves from the pups. Diggs put his head down to the two and Catherine jumped. Skye was still barking at them, then Catherine catches the Cockapoo’s tail, making her squeak. Diggs stood up and wanted to pass through the pups, but they were blocking him.

 

“Shout the net!” Demanded Catherine.

 

“Shout the net” Demanded Skye. Both shout the nets and catches a few puppies again.

 

“Don’t you see, your army is getting smaller, bite them, bite them!” Exclaimed Kitty and next to her appeared Chase.

 

“Don’t move!” Demanded Chase.

 

“Oh look, who’s here” Said Kitty making Chase snarl. “Oh, help me, I’m surrounded” Replied Kitty making fun of him. Chase jumped, but Kitty dodged, by jumping back too.

 

Down Butch came pull another net with puppies out and Diggs looked around for his puppies, then two little German Shepherd pups ran at him and jumped on him.

 

“Daddy!” Called the puppies.

 

“Hey, are you two okay?” Asked Diggs.

 

“Daddy, we have to tell them to stop, we have to tell them, that they’re free, that their parents are very worried about them”

 

“Great idea my son, have you got any idea, how we are gonna tell them that?” Asked Diggs and in the entrance a dog barked to make Diggs and Co. pay attention. It was the black doberman, who appeared there along with a bunch of dogs.

 

“I contacted all parents to come” Replied the Doberman. Diggs smiled and looked at the pups.

 

“Kids, see who’s here” Said Diggs and the pups stopped growling stared at the dogs.

 

On the stairs Kitty noted, that the pups stopped growling and looked down along with Chase. She saw, that the Doberman brought the parents back.

 

“No, puppies attack! Attack the big dogs, attack, attack!” Exclaimed Kitty. All the pups looked at Kitty and back to their parents. “They abandoned you, I gave you a home and food!” Said Kitty trying everything to bring them back. Chase smirked and looked at Kitty.

 

“But I think there’s one thing you didn’t give the pups” Said Chase looking at her. Diggs and Co. looked up at Chase to see, what he was going to answer.

 

“You never gave them love” Responded Chase. Diggs nodded and Skye smiled about it and then Chase looked down at Skye and saw her smiling.

 

“That’s right pups, the only true love you ever in this age is from your parents” Said Diggs holding his two sons.

 

“Yeah” Agreed Catherine. “Go back to your parents and tell them, how much they mean to you” Said Catherine and all puppies started to run towards their parents and jumped on them. The two nets, Catherine and Skye had fetched, they have opened it and released the puppies. They also ran the way the others went, passing by Butch. He observed them all running to their parents. All parents cuddled with their pups, pet them, licked them, everything. Butch was touched by it and looked at Chase smiling. He then saw Kitty escaping.

 

“Chase, look she’s running away!” Warned Butch and Chase looked at her running away.

“Don’t worry sir, Chase is on the case!” Replied Chase and ran behind Kitty, leaving him smiling.

 

“That’s my hero” Said Skye and observed her crush running behind the naked cat. The corridor ended in the middle of the building. A part of the corridor was broken and Kitty was afraid to jump to the other part. She looked back and Chase already appeared.

 

“Don’t move!” Demanded Chase. Kitty looked around for anything, that could help her from the situation and she found a sleeping eagle. That exact eagle, that helped at the kidnapping.

 

“Ryan!” Called Kitty and the eagle turned around to see Kitty being surrounded by Chase. The eagle lifted up and flew into their direction and catches Chase on his back and flew away.

 

“Oh my dog Chase!” Exclaimed Skye shocked, by seeing her loved one, being taken away by her biggest fear”

 

“Oh oh” Replied Diggs.

 

To be continued....


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 

“Oh my dog Chase!” Exclaimed Skye shocked, by seeing her loved one, being taken away by her biggest fear”

 

“Oh oh,” Replied Diggs. Skye looked at the eagle flying with Chase to an open window, leaving the place. She then became a flashback of Chase talking to her about her fear.

 

_Butch, Chase and Diggs were around Skye._

 

“ _Fears are something everyone has, the only way to lose it, is to be brave enough to face it,” Said Butch and Skye looked upset down. Chase noted, that she was upset and looked down to her._

 

“ _Don’t worry Skye, you will lose that fear one day.” Said Chase and the cockapoo looked at his_ _s_ _hepherd friend. “You will see, when there will be a situation you got to face an eagle, you will certainly be able to fight against this fear of you” Comforted Chase and Skye smiled._

 

“ _Aww that’s so sweet from you” Admitted Skye and lied her head next to his._

 

“ _Uh...” Replied Chase looking at her crush lying her head on him, then he smiled about it._

 

Skye then smiled and gave a smirk out.

 

“The time has come” Replied the small cockapoo and Butch and Catherine looked at her. She held her paw in the air and tried to search for the button on her collar, then as she found it, she pressed the button to activate her wings.

 

“Ah” Replied Catherine and activated her wings too.

 

“Catherine, you help Skye in catching the eagle and save Chase, I and Diggs go get Kitty Galore.” Demanded Butch.

 

“I’m on the way” Responded Diggs and ran back the corridor. “Citizen, block the entrance” Demanded and all stood in the middle of the garage door.

 

“Need something more, boss?” Asked a St Bernard.

 

“I need a few volunteers to get the other cats”

 

“Alright, come you heard him,” Told the Swiss dog and ran along with a few other large dogs the hall up.

 

Kitty Galore ran the whole corridor to the stairs to then find Butch there, waiting for her. Kitty broke and ran the corridor back followed by Butch.

 

Kitty ran looking at the side, suddenly she saw Skye flying a circle in the air and the golden brown noted the cat. She turned around and flew against Kitty, making her ran away from there.

 

“Skye, go catch Chase, I handle this cat!” Demanded Butch and Skye turned around and flew through the open window along with Catherine.

 

In the air, the eagle was still holding Chase with his claws on the back. Chase looked down seeing how far they were from the bottom.

 

“Kitty Galore, won’t get away with this” Told Chase to the eagle getting no answers from the eagle. Chase looked down to San Francisco and saw, they were flying over the park, they have met the team before. Chase blinked with his eyes slowly, then saw something golden brown, flying in their direction. Chase blinked again at this something, but he opened his eyes to see, if he was seeing right or not. He saw Skye flying up having wings over her back, almost like, when she was in the Paw Patrol. Behind Skye, Catherine came along and both were following Chase and the eagle.

 

“Chase!” Called Skye.

 

“Skye, you’re here!” Said Chase glad.

 

“I’m here to save you,” Said Skye and reached her paw to Chase and he tried to grab her paw.

 

“I got it!” Recalled Chase, as he grabbed Skye’s rather a bit small paw. Both smiled at each other from this moment.

 

“Thank dog, you’re okay” Said Skye and the eagle looked back. Skye noted, that the eagle was watching at her. “This time, I won’t fly away from you eagle!” Called Skye out.

 

Catherine came closer to Chase and Skye and held Chase on his back.

 

“Hey watch it!” Said Chase, feeling a bit of the claw of Catherine.

 

“Chase, bite the eagle’s claws” Demanded Catherine. “So we can get you”

 

Chase looked at the claws and took a breath, then bit on the claws of the eagle, making him scream. The eagle left Chase’s back and the two hold Chase’s body. Skye the changed position and hold Chase on his back and Catherine flew under him.

 

“Can you hold him?” Asked Catherine.

 

“It’s manageable” Answered Skye.

 

“You’re alright?” Asked Skye to Chase.

 

“I’ve never been better” Replied the German shepherd making the cockapoo smile.

 

“Watch out for that plane!” Exclaimed Catherine making all looking everywhere, to find out, that the plane was behind them. Catherine flew deeper, that the plane.

 

“Skye, don’t fly any higher than that” Exclaimed Catherine, but du toe the loud turbines, Skye didn’t understand, what Catherine said.

 

“What!?” Asked Skye louder.

 

“Skye, don’t fly higher anymore!”

“Alright, I fly higher” Said Skye and Chase looked at Skye.

 

“I think, she said not to fly higher,” Said Chase and Skye pulled up, but Chase was too heavy and they felt down, smashing with Skye’s left wing on the plane to get broken.

 

“My wing just broke!” Exclaimed Skye. Catherine appeared and hold both of them, but there were too heavy and pulled her down too.

 

“You’re too heavy for the wings,” Said Catherine and tried to turn her face straight down, so that the air pressure wouldn’t harm the wings.

 

“Ahhh!” Screamed Chase and Skye.

 

“Skye....open your parachute!” Exclaimed Catherine.

 

“Parachute!” Exclaimed Skye and the collar let the parachute get out, then he opened and she flew up high.

 

“Skye hold your paws on the ropes” Demanded Chase and as Skye was about to grab them, her collar got open and she slipped out it, falling down again.

 

“Oh my dog heeeeeeelppp!” Screamed Skye.

 

“Skye!” Exclaimed Chase shocked. Suddenly a flying Anatolian appeared passing by Skye on the way to Catherine and Chase.

 

“Catherine, give the boy to me and go get Skye, you can handle her weight better, than Chase’s” Demanded Butch.

 

“By the way, I got more, weight because I got a few muscles on my body” Complained Chase and the white shepherd took Chase on his neck and Catherine left him and followed Skye.

 

“Come on Catherine, you can do it!” Cheered Chase, while Catherine followed Skye. Catherine fell like a rocket behind Skye and catches her.

 

“Got ya, you’re alright?” Asked Catherine.

 

“Thank you....where’s Chase?” Asked Skye looking up trying to find him.

 

“He’s safe, don’t worry” Told Catherine “Don’t make any more moves”

 

“Where is he?” Asked Skye looking around.

 

“Butch saved him and is bringing him down and so will do I with you,” Said Catherine and Skye looked in front.

  
“Watch out for that big commercial card” Warned Skye and Catherine dodged and hit her wing there, that made Catherine loose the control, making her spinning around with Skye.

 

“Ahhhh!” Screamed both. They were falling to a tree’s direction. Catherine grabbed on Skye and tried to protect her from smashing at the tree. They failed the tree, then Catherine hold on the next tree on a stick and both hang over there.

“Puh” Replied Catherine relieved and then the stick broke and she fell down along with Skye. Catherine hold on Skye’s neck and used her claws to slide the tree down, but she then hurt her paw and fell with her down. Catherine luckily landed on her four paw and Skye landed on her back, making Catherine land on her body on the grass.

 

“Ouch” Replied Catherine. She stood up and let Skye fall on the grass and turned around and saw Skye lying on the ground with closed eyes.

 

“Oh no” Replied Catherine and sat down staring at her.

  
“Skye!” Exclaimed a voice and Catherine looked back and saw Butch landing with Chase. Chase ran immediately to Skye.

 

“Skye, are you okay?” Asked Chase worried and observed her dead body. Chase sat down getting sad. “Skye, you can’t go now” Replied Chase. Butch appeared and sat down along with Catherine too.

 

“Skye?” Asked Chase. “Please wake up” Chase got tears in his eyes and lied his head down to her snout.

 

A few dogs from the mission before appeared to see, what happened.

 

“I’m too late” Said Chase. “I never got the chance to tell you, how much I cared about you, how much I loved you,” Said Chase and Skye’s snout started to smile. “I’ve tried to tell you that a long time ago, but I was afraid you would reject me or all would laugh at us or, or...I don’t know” Said Chase. “You were everything for me...” Said Chase and whined. Skye let a giggle out, then Chase raised an ear.

 

“Skye?” Asked Chase looking at her, coming up to his sit position. Skye opened her eyes and looked at Chase. “Darn, it was so good,” Said Skye. Chase smiled euphoric at seeing Skye alive.

 

“You’re okay!” Replied Chase happily wiggling his tail. “You’re....” Said Chase and then got embarrassed. “Uhm...so you heard everything I said?” Asked Chase. Skye stood up and nodded.

 

“You mean it for real?” Asked Skye. Chase looked at her, but then decided to admit it for once.

 

“Yes, Skye.” Replied Chase. “I do really love you” Admitted Chase, making Skye smiling amorous. He smiled then embarrassed and looked at the side. Skye licked Chase on his cheeks, making him blush.

 

“Oh boy...”Replied Chase wagging with his tail. Butch chuckled by seeing Chase’s tail wiggling and Chase got embarrassed by it.

 

“Ops...” Replied Chase and Skye giggled by it. “Oh Chase” Replied Skye flirty.  

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 

**One year later...**

 

After a year Chase and Skye have been recruited to become agents of the D.O.G and also found a new home in San Francisco. Their home is in the near of Diggs’ family’s house too. The owner of Chase and Skye are European emigrants, which are living since their childhood in the U.S.A, but moved one day here to San Francisco. Diggs’s owner Shane, knows them because they also work as officers in the police station.

 

 

 

Skye and Chase’s owners were on the outside doing a barbecue together. A blonde short women came out of the house with a baby in her arms.

 

“Look who woke up,” Said the woman to her husband, who had dark brown hair, a five o clock shadow beard and was rather a bit taller, than the wife.

 

“Hey there Lilly” Greeted the father and tickled her.

 

On the other side of the backyard, Chase and Skye sat there observing their owners with the baby.

 

Chase was now a fully grown shepherd, just like his father and uncle Diggs. Skye also grew up too, but she wasn’t as tall as Chase. She was about 20 cm shorter, than him.

 

“Lilly is so adorable,” Said Skye and lend her head on Chase’s back.

 

“Don’t worry Skye” Said Chase and looked at Skye’s belly. “You will be one day snuggling your own pups too”

 

“Just a few more months...” Replied Skye and nudged Chase. A pigeon appeared and landed in front of the two.

 

“Agent Chase and Agent Skye. There’s a mission, you should decide to accept it, it will be revealed at the HQ.” Told the bird. “That was all, this bird is going to explode,” Said the bird and flew away.

 

“Ex...” Said Skye and it exploded in the air.

 

Chase chuckled. “So, looks like we gotta leave them for a while” Said Chase looking at the owners and Skye nodded. They entered into Chase’s dog house and Chase tapped with his paw on a loose wood and the bottom let the two dogs fall into a ship in the D.O.G’s tunnel system. They got seat belted again, then Chase and Skye looked at each other and she pushed the lever of the gearbox to the K9 option and the rocket shouted through the tunnel.

 

“Woohooo!” Exclaimed the two as the rocket speed in the D.O.G’s tunnel system.

 

After a few minutes they entered into the HQ and they suddenly got surprised by their old friends.

 

“Surprise!” Exclaimed the old friends. There was the Dalmatian, the bulldog, the Labrador, the husky and the gray mixed dog breed.

“Hey” Greeted the two and walked to the others and shared with all a hug.

 

“What are you guys doing here?” Asked Chase.

 

“Your boss Lou invited us to come to visit us,” Told Rocky.

 

“Oh man Chase, I haven’t seen you, since the last time you came visit us,” Said Marshall. “Have you find a home yet?” Asked Marshall.

 

“Yeah” Answered Chase.

 

“Two police officers from San Francisco. adopted us” Told Skye. “They also have both a baby”

 

“Awesome” Responded Marshall excited. “Guess, where I live now?” Asked Marshall.

 

“Uh in San Francisco.?” Guessed Chase.

 

“Exactly!” Replied Marshall. “I’m at the 43rd Fire station” Explained Marshall.

 

“My new owner works at the beach and he brings me every day to the beach, we both are lifeguards,” Told Zuma.

 

“I live with granny and her granddaughter near the Olympic club.” Told Rocky. “We often go together after she came back from school helping us cleaning up several parks and beaches.”

 

“That sounds great Rocky,” Said Chase. “What about you Rubble?”

 

“You know the Golden Gate park?” Asked Rubble and she nodded. “I’m a few blocks away from there” Responded Rubble. “I life with a Spanish family and the man works as a road constructor and brings me sometimes at work with him”

 

“My owner lives at the Skyline Boulevard and works at the zoo in the part of the penguins.”

 

“Cute” Replied Skye and Lou appeared along with Diggs and Butch.

 

“Looks like you already greeted each other” Said Lou.

 

“Lou, that was very kind of you to call us here, just to see them,” Said Skye.

 

“I knew you two would love it,” Said Lou.

 

“But there is also a mission,” Told Butch. “Just if you really want to aline”

 

“Well, I could aline, but I’m not sure about my partner?” Asked Chase looking at Skye.

 

“Come on, why shouldn’t Skye be going with you?” Asked Zuma. Skye smiled and went on her back legs, trying to balance and pet her belly with her paws.

 

“You’re....”

 

“You’re pregnant!” Exclaimed Everest.

 

“Yes, exactly” Replied Skye and went on the four paws again.

 

“Congratulations!” Said all the others. Marshall went to Chase and shook his paw.

 

“Congratulations Chase, you’re going to be a dad,” Said Marshall and Diggs appeared by the two and hit Chase with his paw.

 

“Ouch!” Exclaimed Chase.

 

“Good job Chase” Joked Diggs. “I was just kidding...” Said Diggs. “I wish you good luck with your further pups”

 

“Thank you uncle” Thanked Chase.

 

“If you need any information about being a father, call me,” Said Diggs and Skye laughed.

 

“So, what’s the mission?” Asked Butch.

 

“The MacDougall twins escaped the prison and are fleeing to Scotland back.” Told Lou. “I need you to stop them before they leave the United States.”

 

“Nice” Replied Butch.

 

“So, what are we all staying here?” Asked Chase. “Let’s go!” Demanded Chase and he ran off along with Diggs and Butch. Skye observed her mate leaving with the others and smiled.

 

“See you later, my hero,” Said Skye and the former Paw Patrol members sat there with Skye together, watching the others go.

 

“Did I already tell you guys, that Ryder’s got a girlfriend?” Asked Marshall and all looked at Marshall.

 

**The End.**

   

 


End file.
